Tacenda (The Truth Untold)
by cha83
Summary: Taehyung mencintainya, tapi Jungkook tidak boleh mencintainya. Ia takut. Takut apabila ia melepas topengnya, Jungkook tak sanggup bertahan dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sebuah kisah tentang kelamnya masa lalu, pedihnya bertahan di masa kini, dan ketakutan akan berharap di masa depan. Taekook!AU (as additional cast; BTS and GFRIEND)


" _You know that I can't_

 _show you me,_

 _give you me,_

 _I can't show you a ruined part_

 _of myself_

 _Once again I put a mask and_

 _go to see you…_

… _but I still want you."_

.

.

a songfic

 **inspired** by

 **The Truth Untold – BTS**

with **T** ae **K** ook

.

 **rinecha** presents,

" _ **Tacenda**_ "

 **(The Truth Untold)**

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka, membawa masuk seorang pria bersurai keunguan dengan setelan kemejanya yang cukup berantakan dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka. Ia menyalakan lampu dan segera menutup pintu. Membiarkan kedua kakinya membawanya menuju sofa dan menghempaskan badan lelahnya di sana. Memejamkan matanya sejenak tanpa berniat untuk tidur di sofa. Tentu saja—ia tidak mau terbangun esok pagi dengan badan pegal. Ia hanya butuh waktu istirahat sejenak untuk membunuh sedikit lelah.

Dalam remangnya cahaya di ruangan itu, istirahat sejenaknya terganggu oleh serpihan kaca yang tak sengaja tersentuh oleh tangannya yang menggantung dari sofa. Taehyung pun tersadar dari istirahat sejenaknya dan memutuskan untuk mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dan mulai mengamati keadaan ruang tamunya—

—yang hancur berantakan.

Figura-figura yang tadinya berjajar manis di samping televise, kini sudah berhamburan entah kemana. Menyebabkan pecahannya menyebar di seluruh ruang tamu. Tak hanya itu, asbak kaca yang sebelumnya ada di atas meja di hadapannya, kini sudah hancur tak berbentuk di lantai. Buku-buku berjatuhan. Meja yang jatuh. Serta berbagai kekacauan lainnya.

 _Sial_ , umpatnya dalam hati. Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi—namun memilih untuk beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan semua kekacauan yang terjadi di ruang tamu apartemen mewahnya.

* * *

Pria manis bernama Jeon Jungkook membuka pintu apartemen itu dan mendesah kecewa.

 _Disappointed but not surprised._

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam bulan ini, ia datang ke apartemen ini hanya untuk mendapati situasi yang sama—bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Ruang tamu yang hancur, berantakan, dengan serpihan kaca dimana-mana. Hari ini masih lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia bahkan pernah menemukan dapur apartemen ini yang begitu hancur dengan serpihan piring dan gelas memenuhi lantai serta meja. Belum lagi cermin kamar mandi yang pecah. Membuat Jungkook benar-benar heran dan bertanya-tanya—ada apa dengan semua kekacauan ini?!

Namun Jungkook sadar, pekerjaannya hanyalah sebagai cleaning service di bangunan apartemen ini. Tak ada hak baginya untuk mencari tahu—ataupun hanya sekedar bertanya tentang semua kekacauan ini. Yang penting dan harus baginya saat ini hanyalah bergerak, membereskan semua kehancuran ini, lalu pulang untuk kembali bekerja di tempat lain.

Ya, hidup memang keras. Tidak bergerak sama dengan tidak makan. Setidaknya begitulah kehidupan yang dijalaninya.

Jungkook mulai memungut satu per satu buku yang jatuh dan kembali menyusunnya ke tempat semula. Menyapu semua serpihan kaca dan membuangnya ke kantung sampah. Melepas setiap foto yang terjebak dalam figura yang pecah dan memasangnya kembali dengan figura yang baru.

Ya—figura yang baru.

Sejak pertama kali Jungkook datang untuk membersihkan apartemen yang kacau ini, sang pemilik—yang belum pernah ia temui sama sekali—telah memberikan pesan melalui sticky note untuk mengganti setiap figura yang pecah dengan yang baru. Anehnya, sang pemilik telah menyediakannya di sebuah lemari yang berisi figura-figura baru.

Awalnya Jungkook merasa bingung. Namun kebingungan itu lama-lama mengarahkannya pada sebuah pertanyaan baru.

 _Apakah dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi lagi—sampai-sampai ia menyediakan yang baru?_

 _Seperti—kekacauan ini bukanlah hal yang baru lagi baginya. Seakan dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi lagi._

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menolak untuk membuat asumsi-asumsi aneh.

 _Sadarlah, Jungkook! Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu._

Jungkook menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia tidak boleh terlambat. Pemilik apartemen ini selalu memberi batas waktu baginya untuk merapikan apartemennya dan tidak boleh lewat daripada itu. Jungkook tak merasa keberatan. Lagipula ia sudah terbiasa bersih-bersih; dan lagi, ia tidak boleh terlambat ke pekerjaan paruh waktunya yang lain. Waktu itu berharga baginya. Waktu adalah uang.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, akhirnya keindahan dan kemewahan apartemen itu mulai kembali memunculkan dirinya. Jungkook berdiri sejenak dan menghela nafas sembari menyeka keringat. Puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya sendiri.

Pekerjaannya hampir selesai secara sempurna, hanya tinggal merapikan kamar tidur yang mungkin tak seberapa berantakan. Jungkook selalu menyisakannya untuk dikerjakan paling akhir. Entah mengapa—mungkin hanya sebuah kecenderungan.

Setelah selesai membersihkan seluruh apartemen, Jungkook membawa _vacuum cleaner_ dan masuk ke kamar tidur sang pemilik.

Jungkook merapikan tempat tidur yang sedikit berantakan itu dengan telaten, menyeka setiap debu yang menempel, kemudian mulai membersihkan kamar tidur beralaskan karpet lembut itu dengan _vacuum cleaner_ -nya.

Sesuatu menarik perhatian Jungkook saat ujung _vacuum cleaner_ -nya menabrak sebuah benda yang tersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur.

Jungkook membungkuk dan menatap horor pada benda yang kini berada di tangannya.

 _Untuk apa sebuah pisau ada di sini?! Dengan bercak darah?!_

Jungkook bergegas bangkit dan berniat mengembalikan pisau kecil itu ke dapur. Namun tepat saat ia berbalik,—

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

—Jungkook seketika berteriak histeris.

* * *

Taehyung merasa gelisah hari ini. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Dengan telapak tangannya, ia mengecek suhu badannya. Panas. Taehyung menghela nafas berat, memijit pelipisnya dengan kedua jari.

Pantas saja kepalanya pusing sekali hari ini. Sepertinya ia demam.

Taehyung menekan satu tombol di intercom, "Nona Umji?"

" _Dengan Sekretaris Umji. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?"_

"Tolong ke ruanganku sekarang."

" _Baik, Pak."_

Tak sampai semenit, seorang wanita yang berperawakan mungil itu masuk ke kantor atasannya. Ia menunduk kecil sebelum bertanya, "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Saya merasa kurang enak badan hari ini. Bisa minta tolong perintahkan Namjoon untuk menggantikan saya di rapat nanti siang? Saya ingin pulang."

"Baik, Pak." Umji dengan cekatan mencatatnya pada iPad di genggamannya. "Apa saya perlu membelikan beberapa obat? Atau menghubungi Dokter Jimin?"

Kali ini Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, saya sepertinya masih ada persediaan obat di rumah. Saya hanya ingin beristirahat, tidak usah menghubungi Jimin," perintah Taehyung sembari membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Baik, Pak. Kalau begitu saya permisi," ujar Umji sopan. Taehyung mengangguk setuju dan sekretarisnya itu pun keluar dari ruangannya.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat parkir, kepalanya berdenyut semakin kencang. Taehyung sempat berhenti dan berpikir untuk menghubungi supirnya—namun ia terlalu malas untuk menunggu lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengendarai sendiri, walaupun ia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin.

Perjalanan menuju apartemennya memakan waktu lima belas menit lebih lambat dari biasanya. Namun ia bersyukur bisa tiba tanpa menabrakkan mobilnya pada apapun. Dengan kepala yang berdenyut dan suhu tubuh yang semakin meningkat, Taehyung tak lagi memikirkan apapun selain bisa tiba di tempat tidurnya dan beristirahat. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa apartemennya yang semalam masih berupa kapal pecah kini sudah berubah seperti sedia kala.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya—dan terkejut mendapati bahwa ia tak sendirian di sini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

.

 **t** bc

.

 _setelah sekian tahun hiatus menulis—here i am! finally, with a new work to post. jadi aku sangat mengharapkan vomment dari kalian! dan tolong, kasih tau kekuranganku—alurnya kecepetan, bahasanya terlalu baku, membosankan—apapun! im gonna appreciate that a lot! thank you!_

[100118—00.46]


End file.
